


Tattoo

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall sees Ennis through Jack. Short canon one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

It was one of the first things I knew about him. _Him_. I met Jack Twist when my truck broke down goin to a dance one night. I got certain signs, but afterwards when I propositioned him, he turned cold as stone, like ice, like death. I though maybe I made a mistake, but there couldn't be... He agreed an he and I started up this thing we had goin on for several years. But _he_ was in it, too, like _he'd_ been on that bench outside of the dance hall.

Sort of like a tattoo-- you carry it with you everywhere, can't take it off. Doesn't matter if I like it or not, because he could not take it off. That frozen face would come after sex, and I knew that it wasn't me Jack Twist had been sleeping with.

Tell you the truth I didn't much care. I was gettin whut I needed. I was probably the only one.

The first time Jack and I-- well, it was awkward as hell. Jack done it with plenty of men, same true with myself... we were both over-eager, but there was something edging on finality for him. When he gave me good as I got, somehow I knew it wasn't for me he was givin. Whether it was rage or agony or somethin else I just don't know.

I was good friends with Jack Twist for a while, but he never said a word about it. Not one single, solitary word. Not a muttered sleep-word, not a sigh with a name, nothing. I never got _that man's_ name.

But all the same I was in a relationship with him.


End file.
